Turn On The Light
by Putpit
Summary: Benci adalah suatu rasa cinta yang terselubung kenegatifan. Haruno Sakura, penyanyi seriosa membenci Uzumaki Naruto, yang merupakan seorang dancer. Berbagai warna terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Last chap: NS/SI/NT
1. TOTL - Eternal Rival

**Turn On The Light**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Turn On The Light by Putpit**

**02 Mei 2013**

**Inspiration:  
Sunshine Becomes You karya Ilana Tan and All Musical Drama (HSM, iSkul, etc)**

"_Step one, two, three. Move your body. Right, left. Tap tap_. Konohamaru, badanmu kurang lentur. Apa kau sudah pemanasan tadi?" seru seorang lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna kuning nyaring. Dia berdiri garang di depan studio tari yang berisi anak-anak junior yang sedang berlatih.

"Maaf, kak Naruto!" sahut junior berambut hitam yang berusaha menggerakan badannya sesuai tempo lagu yang diputar.

"Kak Naruto, kaki Konohamaru kemarin terkilir akibat terjatuh sewaktu bermain basket. Makanya hari ini, dia sulit menari," sela junior di sebelah Konohamaru.

"Ssst, diamlah Udon!" ancam Konohamaru pada temannya.

Senior yang bernama Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Konohamaru dengan tampang yang sulit diartikan.

Spontan Konohamaru menghentikan aktvitas tubuhnya dan berdiri ketakutan.

Ketika Naruto semakin dekat, Konohamaru segera menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Istirahat sana!" perintah Naruto.

"Hah! Apa?" tanya Konohamaru masih ketakutan.

"Kalau sakit, jangan dipaksa untuk berlatih! Nanti kakimu malah semakin parah," nasehat Naruto pelan.

Kedua tangan Konohamaru menurun dan ia menatap hati-hati. "Aku bukannya mau dihukum?" tanyanya polos.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kalau itu maumu, aku bisa saja melakukannya," jawabnya santai.

Konohamaru dengan cepat mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya. "Tidak! Baiklah, aku istirahat sekarang," ucapnya sambil berjalan sedikit terseok.

"Hei!" panggil Naruto.

Konohamaru membalikan badannya pelan.

_Duuaak_

"Aduh," rintih Konohamaru, memegang kepalanya yang barusan di pukul Naruto.

"Seorang penari seharusnya menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik," ujar Naruto sambil berlalu kembali ke depan.

Konohamaru merengut. "Maaf," ucapnya lagi.

"Apa diantara kalian ada lagi yang sakit?" tanya Naruto keras.

Belasan junior menjawab serempak, "Tidak, Kak."

"Baik, lanjutkan latihannya!" kata Naruto.

**…TOTL…**

"Mi fa sol re mi fa fa fa." Suara anak-anak junior yang berlatih bernyanyi, terendam dalam ruangan khusus berwarna putih.

"Tempo nadanya kurang cepat!" seru perempuan berambut merah muda panjang sepinggang yang tengah berdiri di depan.

Para junior pun menurut dan mempercepat tempo nada mereka.

Lima menit kemudian, perempuan itu berseru lagi, "Cukup!"

Dan seketika ruangan sunyi. "Hanabi, pundakmu masih berguncang saat latihan pernafasan. Kuharap kau lebih sering berlatih di rumah," lanjut perempuan itu.

Gadis berumur sekitar empat belas tahun dan berambut biru kehitaman mengangguk kecil. "Baik, Kak Sakura."

"Sekian untuk latihannya. Sekarang serahkan tugas yang aku berikan kemarin," kata Sakura.

Para junior jurusan seni tarik suara segera merogoh tas mereka masing-masing, mengambil lembar kertas putih, lalu bergerombol menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan tumpukan di tangannya dan berujar, "Apa ini sudah semua?"

"Sudah, Kak!" sahut anak-anak junior kompak.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura seraya melangkah dan duduk di kursi di sebelah kanannya.

Sakura membaca tiga bait lirik lagu yang tertulis pada lembaran-lembaran kertas secara sekilas sambil sesekali bergumam, "Sesuai dengan tema." "Lumayan." "Bagus." Hingga pada satu lembar ia sedikit mengerutkan kening. "Hanabi," panggil Sakura.

"Iya, kak," balas Hanabi yang berdiri di barisan kedua.

"Bisakah kau nyanyikan lagumu?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa maksud, Kakak?" Hanabi justru bertanya balik.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pendek. "Aku ingin kau menyanyikan tiga bait lirik lagu ciptaanmu. Kau masih mengingatnya kan?"

"Eh, iya Kak," ucap Hanabi .

Hanabi pun mulai melantukan lagu pendeknya.

"_Aku tak ingin kau dekat dengannya. Aku pun tak ingin kau tersenyum padanya_

_Yang kumau, kau selalu dekat denganku. Yang kumau, kau hanya tersenyum padaku._

_Karena cinta ini serakah_"

Saat Hanabi usai bernyanyi, tepuk tangan riuh terdengar.

"Bagus Hanabi," respon Sakura.

"Ah, terima kasih Kak," kata Hanabi tersipu malu.

Sakura tersenyum. "Apa maksud dari cinta ini serakah?"

Hanabi membalas senyum Sakura lalu menjelaskan, "Jika kau memiliki pasangan, tentu kau tidak ingin kekasihmu itu terlalu dekat dengan gadis lain. Em, merasa bahwa dia hanyalah milikmu. Jadi, bukankah itu dinamakan serakah?"

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Bisa dibilang, kau tidak ingin membagi kekasihmu dengan orang lain. Oke, bagus juga."

"Terima kasih Kak," balas Hanabi.

**…TOTL…**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Antrian makan siswa-siswi _Konoha Art Senior High School _nampak mengular sekitar lima meter. Kegaduhan akibat perbincangan antar siswa berpadu oleh dentingan peralatan memasak para koki yang menyiapkan makanan.

"Hoam, hari ini yang melelahkan," keluh Naruto seraya menguap lebar.

"Hei, kalau menguap itu ditutup dong. Nafasmu bau tahu," sindir sebuah suara yang berdiri agak jauh di depan Naruto.

Naruto melotot tajam. "Beraninya kau mengejekku. Dasar _pinky_!" balasnya kesal.

Sang gadis sontak menoleh. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan sekaligus kebencian. "Jika sekali lagi kau mengataiku _pinky_, maka kau akan mati saat itu juga!" bentaknya.

"Aku bicara kenyataan. Rambutmu memang berwarna merah muda kan, Sakura?" balas Naruto santai.

Sakura memukul meja penyaji makanan dengan keras. "Kau sungguh ingin mati ya?" ancamnya.

Suasana kantin tiba-tiba hening dan puluhan pasang mata langsung tertuju pada dua sosok yang tengah menyalakan api permusuhan begitu besar.

"Sakura, tenanglah! Kita diperhatikan anak-anak tuh," kata gadis berambut pirang panjang di belakang Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau kalah dengan penari jelek seperti dia, Ino. Hah, awas kau Naruto!" sahut Sakura seraya melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Tenten, seorang gadis bercepol dua merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. "Kumohon, jangan Sakura!" cegahnya.

"Tidak bisa!" seru Sakura yang telah kalap.

"Sakura, ini hanya persoalan kecil. Kumohon, tenanglah!" pinta Ino, memegang lengan Sakura.

"Penyanyi seriosa itu memang terkenal dengan suaranya yang melengking," komentar Naruto semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

Kedua alis Sakura menyatu, tanda ia marah besar. "Apa kau bilang? Akan kuhajar kau, Naruto!" teriaknya.

_Teng teng teng_

Suara benda logam mengalihkan pertengkaran keduanya. Di balik meja penyaji makanan, terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh gemuk memegang sendok sayur dengan tatapan kesal.

"Jika kalian ingin bertengkar, lebih baik di arena gulat saja. Disini adalah tempat untuk mengisi perut-perut yang kelaparan," ucap lelaki itu sinis.

Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba meredam amarah yang berkecamuk. Ketika ia membuka mata, Sakura langsung membungkuk ke arah sang lelaki itu.

"Maaf, Koki Chouji. Ini semua ulah Naruto, dia yang membuat keributan terlebih dahulu," ucap Sakura.

"Heh, jangan suka bicara sembarangan _pinky_!" maki Naruto.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Naruto!" Gelegar teriakan suaranya membahana bak kompor meledak hingga membuat seluruh manusia di kantin menutup telinga kaget.

Dengan langkah lebar yang sulit dicegah oleh Ino maupun Tenten, Sakura menghampiri Naruto lalu mencengkeram kerah kemeja seragamnya.

Mata Sakura melotot dan giginya bergemeletuk marah. "Sekali lagi, aku peringatkan. Jika satu kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, maka aku tak akan sungkan membuatmu berada di rumah sakit. Kesabaran itu ada batasnya, Naruto," desis Sakura sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Sang gadis yang tengah marah besar itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tak lupa, ia mengambil jatah makan siangnya sebelum menuju meja makan.

Beberapa menit, Naruto hanya terbengong. "Kalau kau suka marah, kau akan cepat tua, Sakura!" seru Naruto lantang.

Sakura sekedar mendecakan lidah terhadap perkataan Naruto dan terus berjalan ke meja di sisi kanan kantin dekat jendela.

"Kau benar-benar tukang pembuat masalah, Naruto," kata lelaki berambut mirip nanas yang berdiri di belakang lelaki Naruto.

"Dan aku suka itu," timpal lelaki jabrik sambil tersenyum tipis. Iris biru safirnya terus memandang ke arah direksi barat.

Ketika Naruto telah mengisi nampan makannya sesuai keinginannya, ia pun berjalan mencari tempat duduk sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ia sesekali melongok untuk melihat kemungkinan kursi kosong.

_Braakk_

Insiden tak terduga terjadi, Naruto bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga menyebabkan makanannya tumpah ke depan dan mengotori kemeja bagian bawah si korban.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan seragam orang yang ditabraknya tanpa memperhatikan lebih lanjut.

"Kau sungguh menjengkelkan, Naruto!" maki orang tersebut.

Naruto sedikit mendongakan kepala dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan iris berwarna hijau zambrud yang indah. "Eh, Sakura."

"Tuhan, karma apa yang menyebabkan aku selalu berurusan denganmu. Kau sengaja melakukan ini kan karena tidak terima atas kejadian tadi?" tuduh Sakura.

Naruto mendengus. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus marah dan berpikiran jelek, Sakura?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Tawa yang mengejek. "Aku sehabis dari wastafel dan tiba-tiba saja kau menabrakku. Hah, itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan, Naruto."

Naruto memejamkan, mencoba menahan emosinya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahan dituduh. Tapi, ia tak mau larut dalam api amarah. "Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya lirih.

Sakura mendadak mencomot kue dari meja di sebelah kirinya, memakannya secuil, kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke depan.

Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh ramping itu seraya memegang kedua lengan mungilnya erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Dan dengan sigap pula si gadis musim semi menegakan diri lalu berjalan pergi. "Kita impas, Naruto," ujarnya.

Naruto bergeming beberapa saat sebelum melihat seragamnya yang telah ternodai oleh krim kue. Lelaki itu mengulas senyum kecil sambil meraih botol saus tomat di samping kiri. "Sakura!" panggilnya.

Sang gadis merespon dan membalikan badannya.

_Croott_

Semprotan cairan kental berwarna merah sukses mengenai seragam Sakura. "Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu," ucap Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Dasar_ baka_!" serunya. Ia pun mengambil kue lain di meja di samping kiri dan melemparkannya ke Naruto.

Ternyata reaksi Naruto lebih cepat daripada aksi Sakura. Naruto segera berjongkok untuk menghindar dari serangan sang gadis musim semi.

"Haruno! Uzumaki!" Sebuah teriakan memekakan telinga berhasil membuat bulu kuduk semua orang di kantin berdiri terkejut.

Sakura terbelalak pada hasil lemparannya. "Maaf Guru Tsunade," ucap Sakura ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua, ikut saya ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang!" perintah Guru Tsunade keras sambil membersihkan kotoran di bajunya.

**…TOTL…**

Ruangan berpenerangan temaram itu seakan bagai ruang dakwa bagi dua siswa yang tengah berdiri di hadapan seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir dua rendah.

Untunglah, ada meja kayu yang memisahkan jarak sehingga tatapan mematikan dari sang wanita tidak begitu menyorot dua siswa itu.

"Apa kegemaran kalian adalah berbuat keributan? Hampir setiap hari, kalian tidak absen dari yang namanya pertengkaran," kata sang wanita membuka percakapan.

Seorang siswa perempuan menyahut tegas, "Ini salah Naruto, Guru Tsunade. Dia tidak ingin hidup saya tenang."

"Aku tadi kan sudah minta maaf," balas siswa lelaki tidak terima.

Wanita yang bernama Guru Tsunade memukul mejanya kencang. "Cukup, Naruto, Sakura!" bentaknya.

Keduanya langsung membungkam dan menunduk dalam.

Guru Tsunade menghela nafas sejenak. "Jika ingin pertarungan yang sebenarnya, minggu depanlah waktunya."

Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung. "Memang ada apa minggu depan?" tanyanya.

Sakura mendengus. "Minggu depan itu ajang adu bakat antar jurusan. Selain membimbing para junior, kita juga harus unjuk bakat sebagai persyaratan agar naik ke kelas tiga."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Iya, aku baru ingat. Hahaha," ucapnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Dasar pikun!" ejek Sakura.

"Manusia wajar kalau lupa. Kesempurnaan kan hanya milik Tuhan," sanggah Naruto.

"Yang mendapat nilai tertinggi boleh meminta satu permintaan dari nilai di bawahnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Daripada saling memaki tak jelas, lebih baik tunjukkan yang terbaik diantara berdua," saran Guru Tsunade.

Dua siswa itu mematung, berpikir.

Detik selanjutnya, Sakura mengangguk. "Ide yang bagus. Baiklah, terima kasih Guru Tsunade," kata Sakura, membungkuk sekilas. Saat hendak pergi, ia berhenti oleh ucapan Gurunya.

"Tapi kalian tidak luput dari hukuman akibat keributan di kantin tadi. Sakura, kamu menyapu halaman belakang sekolah. Dan Naruto, mengepel semua kamar mandi cowok di lantai dua," perintah Guru Tsunade.

Sakura kembali berbalik sembari berujar, "Baik, Guru Tsunade."

"Melelahkan sekali," tanggap Naruto acuh.

**…TOTL…**

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Naruto menuruti perintah Guru Tsunade. Ia menjalani hukuman bersama dua sahabatnya. Neji serta Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru, bersandar pada dinding koridor kamar mandi dekat pintu masuk.

"Memang, tapi anggap santai saja. Kita bisa latihan disini," balas Naruto.

"Hah?" kata Neji tak mengerti.

"Lihat," kata Naruto. Ia memegang alat pel seraya menggerakan kaki secara zig-zag ke belakang, menimbulkan decitan sepatu yang berirama.

Ketika Naruto sampai di ujung selatan koridor sepanjang tujuh meter itu, lantai kamar mandi telah nampak bersih. Dia meletakan ujung alat pel pada dinding, berlari kecil sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas kepala, kemudian merapatkan kedua kakinya hingga meluncur kembali ke tempat semula.

"Mengasyikan bukan?" ujar Naruto senang.

"Kekanak-kanakan," komentar Neji pendek.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Yang penting asyik," ucapnya. Jeda sejenak dan Naruto berkata lagi, "Kalian sudah siap untuk ajang bakat minggu depan?"

"Aku belum latihan," jawab Neji.

Sedangkan Shikamaru menjawab, "Itu masih lama."

"Ayo kita latihan bersama! Aku tidak mau kalah dari Sakura," ajak Naruto dengan nada merajuk.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Kenapa selalu Sakura? Kalian itu seperti anjing dan kucing. Bertengkar tiada henti," kata Neji.

Naruto tersenyum kecut lalu bergumam, "Em, bisa dibilang…"

**…TOTL…**

Di Jepang, Musim Semi selalu disangkut pautkan dengan bunga Sakura. Sayangnya, bunga yang menjadi kebanggaan Negara Matahari Terbit itu hanya mekar beberapa hari saja.

Keindahannya terbatas oleh waktu. Dan tepat hari ini, sang bunga jenis _someiyoshino_ itu gugur meninggalkan ranting menuju ke dinginnya tanah.

Ino yang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura, mulai nampak bosan. "Eh, Sakura. Apa kau terlahir di Musim Semi?" tanya Ino mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Ya. Maka dari itu, orang tuaku menamaiku Sakura," jawab Sakura sambil terus menyapu bunga serta dedaunan yang berserakan.

"Apa _mood-_mu masih jelek gara-gara Naruto?" tanya Tenten duduk di samping kanan Ino.

"Aku benci dia," jawab Sakura sinis.

Dua sahabat Sakura menghembuskan nafas. "Memang sejak kapan kalian bermusuhan?" Ino bertanya lagi.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Entahlah, aku lupa kapan pastinya. Pokoknya sejak kita masih anak-anak."

"Apa kau tidak capek bertengkar terus?" Kali ini gantian Tenten bertanya.

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Tidak," ucapnya. "Eh, memangnya kenapa kalian bertanya begitu?" lanjutnya penasaran.

Ino dan Tenten gelagapan. "Tidak apa-apa kok," kata keduanya terbata-bata.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu berujar, "Aku akan bertarung dengan Naruto di ajang adu bakat minggu depan. Hah, aku tidak ingin kalah cowok blonde itu."

"Kalian tidak terpisah ya?" gumam Ino tanpa sadar.

Sakura yang menangkap suara Ino spontan mendelik. "Apa yang kau bilang, Ino?"

Ino mengibas-ibaskan dua tangannya. "Maksudnya, jika bicara seputar masalah mesti langsung berurusan dengan Naruto," kata Ino cepat.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap langit biru. "Entahlah, mungkin karena…"

**…TOTL…**

"Dia adalah musuh abadiku," kata Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan di dua tempat berbeda.

* * *

**Cerita singkat**

**I'm Sakura centric. Jadi, aku suka membuat pair yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.**

**Ini project pertama NaruSaku-ku.**

**Hah, sebenarnya aku berencana hiatus dari FFN selama dua minggu atau satu bulan. Eh ternyata hanya bertahan satu minggu #Efek merdeka UKK**

**Semoga reader senang dengan fanfiction ini.**

**Sedikit bocoran. Chapter kedua: Love Contest**

**Akhir kata.**

**REVIEW**

**~Please~**


	2. TOTL - Love Contest

**Turn On The Light**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Turn On The Light by Putpit**

**09 Juni 2013**

**Love Contest**

_Tuk tuk tuk_

Ino mematukan-matukan pensil ke meja kayu. Matanya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. "Hm, apa ya tema yang menarik untuk ajang adu bakat enam hari lagi?" tanya Ino pada dua sahabat yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Harus sesuatu yang berbeda," jawab Tenten yang lebih memilih memandang lurus ke depan daripada ke jendela di sebelah kanannya.

"Unik dan berkelas," timpal Sakura dengan dua tangan yang menopang dagu.

Pendapat Sakura sukses menutup obrolan singkat ketiga gadis. Akhirnya, mereka pun sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan perlahan, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai alat musik itu.

Ino, gadis yang memiliki iris berwarna biru laut terus menatap kosong ke arah gumpalan-gumpalan kapas yang nampak cantik menghiasi langit. Ia tanpa sadar teringat pada satu sosok yang sangat menyukai pemandangan indah yang tengah ia tatap sekarang. "Hari yang cerah ya," gumamnya.

Puas dengan menikmati lukisan angkasa, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lapangan sekolah. Ekor mata Ino mendadak menangkap dua siluet yang berjalan menyebrang petak tanah aspal berukuran dua puluh kali sepuluh meter itu. Ia sedikit mengulurkan kepalanya ke jendela seraya menyipitkan kedua mata.

Betapa bahagianya Ino kala telah melihat secara jelas pemilik siluet-siluet itu. Keduanya juga berhenti dan mendongak untuk menatap langsung ke tempat Ino berada. "Ah, Shikamaru! Neji!" batinnya.

Ino segera menyodok pelan lengan Tenten untuk meminta perhatian.

Lamunan sang gadis keturunan China spontan buyar dan berubah menjadi tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa?"

Ino menjawab dengan sebuah lirikan genit ke samping kanan.

Tenten mengikuti gerakan mata Ino. Ia agak melongok dan detik berikutnya, semburat kebahagian juga terpancar jelas di wajah orientalnya.

Ino curi-curi pandang pada Sakura, memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu masih dalam posisi terbawa arus imajinasi. Ketika telah yakin, Ino kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Ia melambai kecil pada dua cowok yang ternyata terdiam di tengah lapangan sambil mendongak menatap mereka.

Salah seorang cowok, berambut mirip nanas yang kedua tangannya berada di saku celana, membalas lambaian Ino dengan anggukan sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Ino bertanya tanpa suara, "Mau kemana?" Mulutnya membuka dan menutup secara patah-patah. Seakan menekankan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir merahnya.

"Ke studio tari," jawab Shikamaru diselingi mulut yang menguap.

"Kok berhenti disitu?" tanya Ino lagi.

Shikamaru menyahut dari kejauhan, "Kangen." Memang hanya terdiri enam alfabet, tapi hal itu berhasil membuat Ino menampilkan senyum yang lebar serta rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku juga," balas Ino masih tanpa suara.

Tenten menoleh sekilas ke arah Ino. Karena sepasang iris coklatnya sedari tadi asyik bertemu sapa dengan sepasang iris keperakan di seberang sana, Tenten jadi tidak sadar bila sudah terjebak dalam lilitan romansa antara Ino dan Shikamaru. Dengan insting ceweknya, Tenten berinisiatif untuk tidak kalah dari Ino. Ia juga ingin menunjukan kemesraannya dengan sang kekasih. Tenten pun melontarkan kalimat pertanyaan pada lelaki di sebelah Shikamaru menggunakan cara yang sama dengan Ino, tak bersuara bercampur patah-patah. "Neji, apa kamu sudah makan?"

"Sudah," balas Neji.

Ino gantian menoleh ke Tenten. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, menandakan jika ia menantang tindakan sahabatnya. "Aku juga bisa lebih mesra. Lihat ini," bisik Ino.

"Shikamaru, aku cinta kamu," ucap Ino masih dengan gayanya.

"Aku juga," sahut Shikamaru.

"Neji, aku cinta kamu," ucap Tenten sambil melirik Ino sengit.

"Ya," kata Neji.

Ino memeletkan lidah pada Tenten. "Ye, kasihan cuma di jawab gitu doang. Ditambah lagi, kata-katanya copas dariku. Hu, Tenten nggak kreatif," ejek Ino.

"Biarin yang penting romantis," kata Tenten acuh.

Ino mendengus. "Romantis kok copas."

"Memangnya ke-"

Belum sempat Tenten melanjutkan perkataannya, suara Sakura menginterupsi. "Aku sudah mendapat tema!"

Refleks, dua gadis yang sebelumnya sibuk memperdebatkan hal sepele itu memutar kepala mereka menghadap Sakura.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Ino kaku sekaligus terbata-bata. Jelas sekali, bila ia nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas. "Iya, aku serius. Em, barusan aku mendapat pesan singkat dari Manajer kalau nanti malam, aku ada _job _menyanyi di salah satu stasiun televisi. Dan hal itu tiba-tiba mengingatkanku tentang mimpi. Aku akan mengusung tema impian untuk ajang adu bakat. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Tenten mengangguk keras. "Oh, sangat bagus!" responnya justru terkesan mencurigakan.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Apa sih yang sedang kalian ributkan daritadi?" Ia menengok ke jendela dengan penasaran. "Ada apa di luar?" tanyanya lagi.

Tenten sontak mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan muka Sakura. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok," ujarnya sambil menunjukan cengiran kikuk.

Ino pun sigap dengan keadaan. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan di jendela, memberi kode pada Neji dan Shikamaru agar keduanya pergi. Setelah lelaki-lelaki itu mengerti lalu melangkah meninggalkan lapangan, Ino berujar pada Sakura, "Kamu benar-benar hebat Sakura. Selain menjadi siswa terbaik di jurusan seni tarik suara, kamu juga penyanyi terkenal di Jepang. Aku berani jamin kalau Naruto akan kalah di ajang adu bakat."

Sakura yang mendengar pujian dari Ino tersenyum kecil dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat keluar jendela. "Si cowok durian itu pasti kalah. Terima kasih teman-teman," ucapnya senang.

"Ya," sahut Ino serta Tenten bersamaan sambil bernafas lega.

"Eh, lalu apa kalian sudah menemukan tema?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengembangkan senyum manis yang penuh makna. "Sudah. Temaku berhubungan dengan alam. Terutama awan," jawabnya.

Sedangkan Tenten menjawab seraya memandang ke atas. "Em, temaku tentang cinta di masa muda. Ah, betapa indahnya."

**…TOTL…**

Guratan jingga di ufuk barat mulai memudar perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, sekelompok burung nampak terbang sambil berkoak nyaring meramaikan langit. Dan di sebuah area yang dipenuhi oleh jejeran sepeda angin, seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi tegap dan berambut jabrik kuning terlihat tengah berbincang dengan dua temannya.

"Shikamaru, apa kau sudah menemukan tema untuk ajang adu bakat enam hari lagi?" tanya sang lelaki jabrik pada temannya yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mengantuk.

"Sudah," sahut lelaki yang bernama Shikamaru tersebut.

Pertanyaan sang lelaki jabrik berganti ke temannya yang berambut coklat panjang dengan perangai kalem. "Kalau kau Neji?"

"Sama," kata Neji.

"Astaga, berarti hanya aku sendiri yang belum mendapatkan tema! Arrgh, payah!" keluh sang lelaki jabrik kesal.

"Memang dari dulu kau payah, Naruto. Hah, kenapa baru sadar sekarang?" sela sebuah suara sinis dari belakang lelaki jabrik.

"Terima kasih telah memuji Sakura-_chan _**(1)**," kata lelaki jabrik yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu seraya membalikan badan.

"Hah, _Baka _**(2)**!" sungut Sakura si pemilik suara. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan _suffix chan_? Memangnya kita dekat? Huh," lanjut Sakura ketus.

"Daripada aku memanggilmu _pinky_?" goda Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Saura penuh emosi.

Ino yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Sakura segera melerai. "Sudah, jangan mulai bertengkar lagi! Kalian mau berurusan dengan Guru Tsunade untuk yang kelima belas kali dalam bulan ini?"

Sakura melirik ke Ino. Detik berikutnya, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Ah, benar. Lagipula aku sudah capek berurusan dengan cowok durian _plus_ payah _plus_ _baka _seperti dia. Ayo pulang Ino, Tenten!" ajak Sakura seraya menggandeng tangan kedua temannya.

Ketika Ino dan Tenten diseret pergi oleh Sakura, dua gadis tersebut sempat menyunggingkan senyum manis pada dua sosok di belakang mereka. Dan untunglah, Naruto terlalu sibuk menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh sehingga tidak melihat ulasan senyum dua gadis yang sarat akan cinta itu.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas sejenak lalu menepuk pundak teman-temannya. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok!" ujarnya seraya melangkah menuju salah satu sepeda angin berwarna silver.

Naruto menaiki sepeda dan mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan normal. Senja telah berubah menjadi kepekatan malam yang utuh. Kemerlap bintang maupun lampu jalanan saling beradu memecah kegelapan. Saat Naruto berhenti di sebuah jalan karena mematuhi _traffic light _yang berwarna merah, seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar empat belas tahun, berambut coklat muda yang dikuncir dua tegak menghampirinya dengan tiga kaleng _soft drink _dalam rangkulannya.

"Kak, apa kau haus? Aku punya tiga minuman yang akan menghapus dahagamu dalam sekejap. Harganya terjangkau pula," promosi anak itu riang.

Naruto menggeleng singkat. "Maaf, aku tidak haus dik. Orang lain saja ya," tolak Naruto halus.

Gadis kecil itu tak pantang menyerah untuk merayu. "Kak, beli dua gratis satu loh!"

Naruto kembali menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya.

Sang gadis cilik tersenyum. "Baiklah. Terima kasih kak," katanya seraya berjalan ke mobil di samping kanan Naruto.

Dia mengumpulkan tiga kaleng minuman dalam satu sisi dekapan kemudian mengetuk kaca mobil bagian depan. "Minuman sehat dan segar. Harganya murah. Apa tuan/nyonya mau membeli?" tawarnya ramah.

Kaca mobil pun menurun perlahan dan adegan selanjutnya membuat Naruto terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja orang yang ada di dalam mobil menyiramkan air pada sang gadis cilik hingga baju basah dan ikatan rambutnya terjatuh layu.

"Halo, Moegi! Malam-malam harus bekerja pasti melelahkan. Hahaha, makanya aku siram air supaya kamu tidak mengantuk," ujar orang, ah bukan lebih tepatnya anak lelaki berambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu.

"Watase," desis Moegi, sang gadis cilik.

Saat _traffic light _berubah warna menjadi kuning, Naruto turun dari sepeda lalu mendekati Moegi. "Heh, jangan memperlakukan orang lain dengan kasar! Apalagi gadis ini adalah temanmu," kata Naruto memarahi anak lelaki tersebut. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Moegi lembut, seakan bersedia membelanya mati-matian.

"Heh," komentar Watase jutek

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Kau! Jaga sopan santun jika berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih tua!" seru Naruto. Amarahnya bertambah satu tingkatan.

"Orang bawah itu selalu sama saja. Banyak bicara dan maunya," ejek Watase.

Naruto menyahut tegas. "Bila tidak ada orang yang bawah, maka tidak ada orang yang atas. Tahu diri dong."

Watase langsung bungkam. Sang sopir yang baru menyadari keributan kecil majikannya, spontan bertanya, "Ada apa Tuan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepat jalan!" perintah Watase jengkel. Dikarenakan menuruti perintah majikan sekaligus lampu lalu lintas telah berganti menjadi warna hijau, mobil pun bergerak meninggalkan Naruto serta Moegi.

Naruto bergegas menarik tangan Moegi menjauh dari jalanan menuju sepedanya. Ia kemudian menuntun gadis tersebut ke taman yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Naruto memarkir sepedanya dan duduk di salah bangku taman. "Moegi, ayo duduk! Keringkan dulu bajumu dengan ini baru berjualan lagi," kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan sapu tangan berwarna putih miliknya.

Moegi tersenyum simpul lalu menghempaskan diri di sebelah Naruto. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari menerima sapu tangan sang Uzumaki. Ia menyapukan permukaan sapu tangan pada wajah serta baju tipisnya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih Kak."

"Sama-sama. Tapi, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Moegi mengangguk. "Hal ini sudah biasa kok Kak," jawab Moegi ceria.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat heran. "Apa kamu tidak marah dengan temanmu itu? Eh, benarkan kalau aku bilang dia temanmu?"

Moegi tertawa kecut. "Dia adalah teman sekelasku Kak. Lagipula, alasan mengapa aku tidak marah padanya ialah karena segala sesuatu yang ia katakan hanyalah omong kosong. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap menjadi diri sendiri dan berpikir posotif. Semenjak kematian Ayah sebulan yang lalu, aku telah bertekad bahwa aku tidak akan bergantung pada Ibu. Aku harus menjadi dewasa dan membantu Ibu mencari uang," cerita Moegi panjang lebar.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Kamu benar-benar gadis yang hebat, Moegi. Kakak salut denganmu," puji Naruto.

"Aku tidak sehebat yang kakak pikirkan," ucap Moegi rendah hati.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, kedua orang tersebut terdiam. Memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang akan mereka obrolkan.

"Kamu bekerja sampai jam berapa?" tanya Naruto, membuka topik obrolan.

Moegi menunjuk dagunya berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu. Biasanya, aku sampai di rumah jam dua pagi."

"Ap-?"

Tiba-tiba ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh gambar gerak yang muncul di salah satu gedung pencakar langit. Gambar itu menampilkan sosok perempuan berambut merah muda panjang sepinggang tengah menyanyi dengan suara emasnya. Kesan elegan ia dapatkan dari gaun merah marun potongan dada yang di kenakannya. Manik mata hijau zambrud perempuan itu nampak berbinar kala mengalunkan kata demi kata dalam untaian nada lagu. Seakan begitu menghayati.

"Kak Haruno Sakura memang terbaik! Selain masih muda, anggun, cantik, suaranya juga bagus. Aku fans berat Kak Haruno Sakura," kata Moegi dengan mata menatap lekat ke arah gambar tersebut.

Naruto menggerakan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah, setuju akan perkataan gadis kecil di sebelahnya. Tapi, di bibirnya yang terkatup terselip sebuah senyum tipis. "Sayanganya sifat si Haruno Sakura tidak seanggun yang terlihat. Bahkan mirip seekor singa yang menakutkan," batin Naruto.

**…TOTL…**

Mentari datang sambil membawa kelembutan embun pagi yang menyegarkan. Di sebuah kamar bergaya minimalis, bias cahaya mentari nampak menyinari melalui sela-sela tirai dan mengusik tidur seseorang bermahkota merah muda. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, berusaha menghalau sinar pengganggu itu. Namun hanya beberapa menit setelahnya, suara dering jam beker yang terletak meja di samping ranjang menggugah alam sadarnya. Ia pun menghentakan selimut ke depan lalu merentangkan tangan ke atas.

"Hoam. Kenapa pagi cepat datang sih?" keluhnya sambil menguap lebar.

Dia mengucek kedua matanya kemudian turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kanan kamar. Lima belas menit berlalu, orang itu akhirnya keluar dengan tampang bersih dan berpakaian rapi. Dia berjalan ke sisi timur dan menyibak tirai agar matahari dapat mengakses sinar ke kamarnya lebih intens. Selepas itu, ia berdiri menghadap cermin besar seukuran tubuh manusia yang terletak di samping meja dimana tempat jam beker berada.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura! Senyum untuk hari ini!" seru orang itu pada pantulan dirinya di cermin sembari membentuk bibirnya menyerupai bulan sabit. Dia pun meraih sisir yang tergeletak di meja dan menyisiri mahkota merah mudanya sambil bersenandung kecil. Tiga menit kemudian, ia berganti membubuhi wajahnya dengan bedak serta memoleskan _lipgloss_ _strawberry _pada bibir mungilnya.

Lalu ketika ia menoleh ke kanan, tanpa disangka ia bertatapan dengan sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela sambil makan mie ramen dengan lahapnya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan_**(3)**!" sapa lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya ke atas dengan mulut penuh mie.

"Tuhan, kenapa aku harus mendapat pemandangan tidak mengenakan di pagi yang indah seperti ini!" batin Sakura jengkel. Ia tidak menggubris sapaan si lelaki dan lebih memilih menutup tirai lalu berjalan keluar kamar sambil menenteng ransel hitam di pundak kirinya.

Sakura menuruni tangga cepat menuju dapur. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung menyambar roti panggang yang telah disediakan pembantunya di meja di pusat ruangan. Sehabis itu, ia dengan cepat meneguk segelas susu kemudian mengecup pipi dua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Papa, Mama, aku berangkat dulu. _Bye_," pamit Sakura seraya melangkah keluar rumah.

Sinar mentari menyapa Sakura ketika kakinya menginjak padatnya tanah berasapal. Dia menghirup nafas panjang, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang masih bersih. Namun, belum sempat sang gadis membuang karbondioksida secara perlahan, suara seorang lelaki menyelanya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab sapaanku tadi, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Memang penting ya?" sahut Sakura ketus.

"Bukankah awalan yang baik akan memberimu hari yang baik pula? Itu yang dikatakan Lee padaku," ucap sang lelaki ceria.

"Merepotkan," kata Sakura sinis.

"Wah, kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru, Sakura-_chan_," ujar sang lelaki masih dengan nada cerianya.

"Tuhan, bisakah ada hari tanpa adanya Naruto?" batin Sakura kesal. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus yang terletak lima ratus meter dari rumahnya. Menghiraukan seruan-seruan Naruto yang terasa menggelitik indera pendengarannya.

**…TOTL…**

Ketika Naruto sampai di sekolah, ia langsung pergi ke studio tari untuk membuat gerakan tari. Ia telah menemukan tema yang sekiranya cocok di ajang adu bakat nanti. Naruto akan berlatih semaksimal mungkin. Meskipun ia tahu, bila bertanding dengan Haruno Sakura bisa diibaratkan melawan gravitasi. Mustahil. Mustahil jika ia bisa menang. Tapi, seorang Uzumaki tidak akan berhenti untuk berusaha. Bukankah sebuah keyakinan akan membawa kemenangan? Siapa tahu?

Di studi lain di _Konoha Art Senior High School _Sakura juga nampak sibuk. Ia bolak-balik menekan tuts piano, mencari nada yang cocok atau mencoret kertas, mengganti beberapa bagian kata dalam lirik lagu buatannya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Haruno Sakura untuk menghasilkan satu karya yang indah. Jika ada kemauan disitu ada jalan. Usai membuat lagu, Sakura ganti menjajal latihan vokal. Ia berlatih keras. Sakura juga menjaga pola makan dan rutin minum air jahe setiap pagi. Semua itu ia lakukan demi menunjukan yang terbaik pada ajang adu bakat nanti.

**…TOTL…**

Tak terasa, hari pelaksaan ajang adu bakat tinggal menghitung jam. Khusus, aula serta lapangan _Konoha Art Senior High School _disulap menjadi indah dan meriah. Ratusan pita, balon, juga bunga tersebar di dua tempat itu.

Bagi siswa-siswi jurusan seni tarik suara, musik, tari, serta drama, pertarungan akan dilakukan di aula sekolah. Sedangkan bagi jurusan seni lukis dan seni pahat dilakukan di lapangan.

Pukul delapan pagi, Guru Tsunade berdiri di tengah lapangan lalu meniup terompet sebagai pertanda bahwa ajang adu bakat telah resmi diselenggarakan.

"Aku grogi," kata Ino pada dua temannya.

"Minum air putih lalu tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan. Hal itu manjur untuk menghilangkan grogi," kata Sakura memberi solusi.

"Atau mungkin kita bisa berjalan-jalan dulu di area anak-anak lukis. Aku ingin menghirup udara bebas. Disini terlalu pengap. Aku seperti dicekik," ucap Tenten seraya memandang ke sekeliling _backstage_.

"Ah, ide yang bagus. Lagipula, giliran tampil kita kan masih lama. Ayo Sakura!" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan sahabat merah mudanya.

"Kalian berdua saja. Aku akan menunggu disini," tolak Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura! Satu tidak jalan, maka semua tak akan jalan. Kumohon," rayu Ino manja.

Dengan enggan, Sakura menuruti kemauan Ino lalu berjalan di belakangnya. Ia membiarkan sang gadis blonde menuntun arah jalannya. Tanpa Sakura ketahui bahwa ada maksud tersembunyi dari dua gadis tersebut. Kata pepatah, ada udang di balik batu.

Sampai di area anak lukis, Sakura langsung dibawa ke salah satu lukisan yang letaknya tak berada jauh dari pohon momoji. Sakura tampak takjub kala melihat potret dirinya dalam lukisan itu. Sebuah potret ketika ia sedang asyik bercocok tanam pada pelajaran lingkungan hidup. Di lukisan itu, Sakura nampak berjongkok dan menoleh ke arah kanan. Rambut merah mudanya acak-acakan, bajunya lusuh tak karuan, di pipi serta tangannya tercoreng oleh noda tanah, tapi senyum manis menghiasi wajah lelahnya.

Sakura membaca tema yang tertawa di bagian bawah lukisan.

_Peduli lingkungan, peduli masa depan_

"Lukisan yang bagus Sai!" puji Ino.

Sakura yang terbuai oleh pesona karya di hadapannya sontak menoleh ke kiri. "Eh, kamu yang melukis ini? Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal," ucap Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangan kanan.

"Shimura Sai," sahut lelaki berwajah pucat dan berambut hitam klimis sambill menggapai tangan Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura. Kami tinggal dulu ya. Lebih baik jika kalian berbincang berdua saja," sela Tenten seraya menarik tangan Ino pergi.

"Eh," kata Sakura bingung.

"_Bye,_" ucap Ino dan Tenten.

Rupanya di seberang lapangan nampak dua orang lelaki yang sedang menunggu dua gadis tersebut dalam keramaian.

"Jadi, kenapa kau melukisku Shimura?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Karena secara tidak sengaja, kau objek yang kudapat," jawab Sai datar.

"Alasan yang klise," komentar Sakura.

Mendadak seseorang menyeloroh. "Hai, Sai!"

Sai tersenyum hingga dua matanya menyipit. "Hai, Naruto," balasnya.

"Loh, sedang apa kau disini Sakura-_chan_?" tanya orang yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu.

"Hanya sekedar melihat-lihat," jawab Sakura cuek. "Ah, aku ingin kembali ke _backstage_. Aku duluan ya Shimura," lanjut Sakura.

"Tunggu!" ucap Sai serta Naruto berbarengan.

Sakura terpaksa berbalik dan menghadap dua cowok itu. "Ada apa?"

"Ada kotoran…" kata Sai juga Naruto lagi-lagi secara bersamaan.

"Di bahumu," lanjut Sai sambil membersihkan daun pundak Sakura.

"Di kepalamu Sakura-_chan_," sambung Naruto sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura menatap dua lelaki di depannya bergantian. "Terima kasih," ujarnya melangkah pergi.

Pukul sebelas siang, nama Sakura dipanggil oleh pembawa acara. Sang gadis langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk dan tersenyum kala mendapat semangat dari dua sahabatnya. Ia menggerakan kakinya menuju panggung dan langsung meraih _microphone_.

"Selamat siang. Nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya dari jurusan seni tarik suara. Tema yang saya bawakan ialah mimpi. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Hal selanjutnya ialah lantunan suara merdu yang berpadu oleh alunan musik. Sakura bercerita lewar nyanyiannya. Tentang masa kecilnya yang penuh mimpi untuk menjadi penyanyi seriosa, tapi terpaksa dienyahkan akibat penolakan kedua orang tuanya. Sakura tidak mau putus asa akan mimpinya. Ia ikut ekstrakulikuler paduan suara ketika sekolah dasar secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sampai pada suatu hari, dia berhasil memenangkan satu kontes bernyanyi dan akhirnya, Sakura mendapatkan izin kedua orang tuanya untuk mewujudkan mimpi. Bermimpi itu untuk dikejar bukan untuk diangan saja. Itulah pesan moral Sakura dalam bait-bait irama lagunya.

Usai, Sakura bernyanyi semua orang terpana. Tentu saja, kepopuleran Sakura sudah merajalela sehingga tak heran bila semua siswa menjagokan sang gadis musim semi untuk menjadi peraih nilai terbaik.

Tiba giliran Naruto. Ia naik ke atas panggung dengan mantap. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto dari jurusan tari. Tema saya adalah menjadi diri sendiri. Terima kasih," ujarnya melalui sebuah _microphone _di depan mulutnya.

Bila menyanyi mengandalkan suara dalam bercerita, maka menari mengandalkan gerakan badan untuk bercerita. Gerakan tubuh Naruto begitu lincah dan lentur di saat bersamaan. Koordinasi antara kaki serta tangannya nampak kompak dan solid. Tarian yang sangat menggambarkan akan karakter dirinya yang ceria, berisik, dan rendah hati.

Dua rival abadi itu sungguh mempesona dalam ajang adu bakat. Anak-anak sampai mempeributkan bila keduanya lebih serasi kalau bersama daripada bertengkar terus.

"Perbedaan antara benci dan cinta itu hanya selembar tissue. Kebencian itu sesungguhnya adalah cinta yang tertutupi oleh perasaan negatif," batin Guru Tsunade setelah melihat aksi Naruto dan Sakura.

_Performance _selanjutnya ialah Shikamaru. Shikamaru menari dan menunjukan cerita mengenai cinta seorang lelaki pemalas pada gadis yang memiliki warna mata mirip awan. Ino yang sengaja duduk di bangku penonton dan juga bisa menangkap cerita dari tarian Shikamaru, berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

"Shikamaru," batin Ino terharu.

Giliran selanjutnya ialah Ino. Ia bernyanyi mengenai keindahan awan. Awan yang bisa memberikan ketenangan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Rupanya dua sejoli itu memiliki tema yang serupa. Baik Shikamaru maupun Ino sama-sama mengangkat tema awan, namun dalam kemasan cerita yang berbeda.

Pukul satu siang, Neji maju untuk menampilkan tariannya. Ia membawakan tema yang kaku dan datar. Sebaliknya, Tenten yang maju berikutnya justru membawakan tema yang penuh semangat berapi-api.

Guru Tsunade geleng-geleng kepala menonton empat murid berbakatnya.

"Ada apa Guru Tsunade?" tanya Guru berambut keperakan mencuat ke atas. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker hitam.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Guru Kakashi," jawab Guru Tsunade.

"Satu jam lagi, kita akan menilai karya siswa yang ada di lapangan" sela Guru cantik beriris merah di sebelah kanan Guru Tsunade.

"Ya, aku ingat Guru Kurenai," sahutnya.

"Anak-anak penuh semangat masa muda ya. Aku sangat bangga menjadi guru mereka," ucap Guru berambut mangkuk.

"Tentu saja Guru Gay. Aku juga bangga," jawab Guru wanita berambut hitam dikuncir satu di sebelah kiri Guru Tsunade.

"Ya, kita sama Guru Anko," kata Guru Gay terlampau semangat.

Guru Tsunade tersenyum puas. "Cinta itu menyatukan persamaan serta perbedaan. Menjadikannya netral dalam balutan saling pengertian juga kesetiaan sepasang kekasih," batinnya.

Ajang adu bakat berlangsung lancar serta memukau. Puluhan siswa kelas dua berhasil menyuguhkan kemampuan terbaik mereka dalam ajang ini. Saat pengumuman tiba, seluruh siswa yang terdiri dari dua ratus anak dikumpulkan dalam aula.

Tepat pukul empat sore, Guru Tsunade berjalan ke tengah panggung dan berdiri di balik podium. "Selama sore, para murid hebat!" ujar Guru Tsunade.

"Selamat sore," sahut anak-anak.

Guru Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti. "Ah, sebenarnya sangat sulit menentukan peraih nilai terbaik dari berbagai jurusan di _Konoha Art Senior High School _ini. Mengingat kalian memiliki bakat yang berbeda-beda dan tentu saja istimewa."

Wanita berparas cantik tersebut menghentikan ucapannya dan semakin memperlebar senyumannya. "Perlu diperhatikan oleh para siswa bila kriteria penilaian adalah tema serta kualitas penampilan. Oh ya, saya berani jamin kalau penilaiannya adil dan keputusan guru-guru tidak dapat diganggu gugat."

Semua siswa menyimak dengan baik penuturan dari kepala sekolah yang terkenal awet muda nan disiplin itu.

"Dan peraih nilai terbaik tahun ini adalah…"

Hening. Semua siswa menahan nafas untuk mendengar penuturan Guru Tsunade selanjutnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Guru Tsunade. Bersamaan dengan itu, proyektor yang sengaja di letakkan menghadap arah panggung menyala. Menampilkan deretan sepuluh siswa terbaik. Di urutan kedua ada Haruno Sakura lalu disusul oleh Uzumaki Naruto di urutan pertama.

Masih tetap hening. Mungkin karena anak-anak tercekat akan hasil yang di luar dugaan mereka.

"Tema yang diusung Uzumaki Naruto simpel, tapi mengena. Beri _applause _yang keras dong untuknya!" kata Guru Tsunade sambil bertepuk tangan.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. _Prok prok prok_

Riuh tepuk tangan membaha di seluruh penjuru aula. Di selingi siulan-siulan yang saling menyahut.

Naruto terbengong di tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah kala anak-anak dari jurusan tari mengangkat tubuhnya dan melemparkannya ke atas kemudian menangkapnya kembali. Dan hal itu dilakukan berulang-ulang hingga lima kali dengan sorakan penuh semangat, "Yei! Selamat Naruto!"

"Tidak kusangka di bisa menang dariku," ucap Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Kalah bukan berarti gagal Sakura," nasehat Ino yang berdiri di samping kanan Sakura.

"Kamu sudah memberikan yang terbaik tadi," ucap Tenten di sisi lain Sakura.

Sang gadis musim semi hanya mendengus. "Anggap saja, kali ini aku mengalah padanya. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi _girls_!" ajaknya seraya membalikan badan.

Ketika Sakura akan melangkah pergi, sebuah panggilan menghentikan niatannya. "Sakura-_chan_!"

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura memutar kembali tubuhnya. "Ada urusan apa si cowok durian memanggilku?" batinnya kesal.

"Aku mau menagih permintaanku," ujar lelaki yang dipanggil cowok durian oleh Sakura.

"Apa permintaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura acuh.

"Datanglah kesini tepat pukul dua belas malam. Aku tunggu. _Bye_," jawab Naruto seraya memberikan lembaran kertas kecil pada Sakura. Ia kemudian berbalik dan bersorak sorai kembali bersama gerombolan teman-temannya.

Sakura membaca sekilas catatan di tangannya. Ia memandang punggung Naruto dengan mulut melongo serta dua alis terangkat. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku harus menemuinya jam dua belas malam? Dasar Naruto gila!" rutuknya marah.

Si gadis musim semi membaca catatan yang ditinggalkan Naruto sekali lagi, meremasnya, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Aku pasti datang ke _Kyubi Street _pukul dua belas malam. Hah, kau kan sportif Sakura!" seru Sakura menyemangati diri sendiri.

* * *

**(1) Chan: akhiran yang digunakan pada perempuan yang dekat dengan kita**

**(2) Baka: bodoh**

**(3) Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan: Selamat pagi, Sakura**

* * *

**Cerita singkat**

**Saya mendapat 'gambaran' untuk chapter ini setelah selesai latihan menari.**

**Yosh, terima kasih telah membaca. Siapa yang nebak kalau pemenangnya sang Uzumaki? Ayo angkat jempol! #eh**

**Summary for chapter tiga:**

**Sakura mengajak dua sahabatnya, Ino dan Tenten untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Naruto. Tapi, ketiga gadis itu ketakutan karena mereka berada pada jalanan asing yang lebih terasa mengerikan pada tengah malam. Naruto memang GILA! Sangat GILA! Astaga! Sebenarnya, apa rencana cowok durian itu? Hm, semoga Sakura dkk tidak apa-apa deh **

**Sampai bertemu di TOTL - A Secret of Street**

**Thanks for support guys**

_**All guest (un-log in review), my sister: pidaucy, elfarizy, aurora borealix, dheeviefornaruto19, another sister: mizuki 'shina' hikari, haruna kei, natsuyakiko32, namikaze narusaku, heryanilinda, and all silent reader**_

**Akhir kata.**

**REVIEW**

**~Please~**


	3. TOTL - A Secret Of Street

**Turn On The Light**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Turn On The Light by Putpit**

**25 Juni 2013**

**A Secret of Street**

"Durian gila!" Seorang perempuan berusia enam belas tahun terus menerus menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia duduk bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Angin sepoi-sepoi mengalun indah menerbang helaian mahkota merah mudanya sedangkan sepasang manik hijau zambrudnya mendongak, menatap pergerakan awan yang konstan. Musim Semi terasa begitu hangat, tapi tak berpengaruh pada suasana hati perempuan itu.

"_Oh, he is so terrific!_" serunya dengan kejengkelan yang mencapai puncak.

Salah satu dari dua sosok yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir di depan perempuan itu, spontan menghempaskan diri di sampingnya. "_Calm down, _Sakura!" ucap sosok dengan rambut yang dicepol dua seraya melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada bahu sang sahabat.

"Naruto. Hm, bagaimana bisa dia tega menyuruhmu pergi ke suatu daerah asing pada tengah malam? Sebenarnya, apa rencana cowok itu?" gumam satu sosok lain berambut pirang panjang dikuncir _ponytail_. Ia berdiri dengan kedua bola mata ke atas sembari sesekali mengusap dagu.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Tapi, aku tetap akan pergi. Aku tidak takut pada segala hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi," katanya tegas. Ia diam sejenak sebelum kembali bicara. "Terima kasih, Ino, Tenten."

Tenten-sosok di sebelah Sakura-tersenyum. "Memang, apa yang berani Naruto lakukan pada gadis kuat dan galak seperti kamu?" ujarnya.

Niatnya menenangkan, Tenten justru mendapat sorotan mata tajam serta aura menakutkan dari sahabat merah jambunya. Senyum gadis keturuna China itu langsung lenyap dan gestur tubuhnya seketika kaku. Rupanya, ia salah dalam melontarkan satu kata. Mulutmu harimaumu. Ah, pepatah yang sangat tepat bagi keadaan Tenten saat ini. Bila tidak hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, bisa-bisa kau yang diterkam oleh harimaunya.

Kening Sakura berkerut dan sebelah alisnya terangkat. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum menakutkan. "Galak? Hah, memangnya aku segalak apa Tenten?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Dengan jidat lebar itu, wajah galakmu malah semakin menakutkan," jawab Ino yang telah duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura memutar kepalanya ke kanan. "Dasar, _pig_!" ejeknya.

"_Forehead_," balas Ino sengit.

"Oh, gendut," ucap Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Dada triplek," kata Ino sambil melotot.

Mulut Sakura menganga marah. Ketika ia akan melontarkan makian lain, Tenten buru-buru menyela, "Cukup! Sekarang bukan waktunya berdebat tentang hal sepele. Sakura, pikirkan taruhanmu dengan Naruto. Dan Ino, jangan mulai masalah baru."

Dua gadis cantik itu sontak terdiam. Mereka memandang satu sama lain lalu tersenyum. Ino menghamburkan diri ke Sakura, memeluknya begitu hangat. "Kami akan menemanimu, Sakura," ucap Ino yakin.

"Hah?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Ide yang bagus," ujar Tenten setuju.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya. "Kami tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi tengah malam sendirian."

Sakura mengerjap. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Terima kasih. Tapi, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian."

"Kami justru repot jika kepikiran kamu terus. Sudahlah, kita akan berangkat nanti malam," kata Ino tegas.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk membalas perlakuan tulus dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

**…TOTL…**

Meskipun tengah malam masih tersisa satu jam lagi, namun aktivitas jalanan tidak lenggang. Deru mesin kendaraan serta pantulan sinar-sinar lampu menyemarakan malam. Tiga gadis turun dari sebuah bus di sebuah halte kemudian berjalan beriringan di sepanjang trotoar. Ketika sampai di suatu tikungan, ketiganya melihat tiang nama yang terletak di sisi kanan.

_Kyubi Street_

Mereka saling melemparkan pandangan dan menampilkan senyum paksa.

Ino membuka suara, "Gelap."

Sakura segera merogoh kantong jaket bulu bagian kanannya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang telah dipersiapkannya sejak tadi siang. Ia memencet tombol pada benda tersebut dan memancarlah sinar kekuningan. "Ayo!" ajaknya.

_Kyubi street _dihimpit oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan begitu menakutkan karena tidak ada penerangan untuk menyinari jalanan. Tiga gadis itu melangkah berdekatan sambil saling bergandeng tangan. Ketika lima ratus meter berjalan, tiba-tiba senter yang dibawa Sakura direbut oleh seseorang. Kepekatan malam otomatis menyelimuti tiga gadis cantik tersebut.

"Siapa disana? Naruto!" pekik Sakura kaget. Pupilnya tidak bisa menangkap secercah cahaya apapun. Walau ia mengedarkan pandangan, yang ia temui hanya kegelapan yang seakan tidak ada ujungnya.

Belum reda keterkejutannya, mendadak dua sahabat Sakura ditarik menjauh dari sang gadis musim semi. Karena ia tidak sigap, Sakura tidak sempat menahan lengan keduanya.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda karate seraya berteriak, "Naruto! Jangan main-main ya! Ini tidak lucu!"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang. Refleks, ia segera menarik tangan yang ada di bahunya dan menjatuhkan pelaku ke tanah. "Siapa kau?" desisnya marah.

Ternyata si pelaku bisa bela diri juga. Dia bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya kemudian memutar tubuh Sakura. Ia mengunci pergerakan Sakura dengan memelintir tangan kiri sang gadis sedangkan tangan yang lain digenggamnya erat.

Si pelaku menggiring Sakura menuju suatu tempat dengan pelan. "Terima kasih telah datang Sakura-_chan_," ucapnya tepat di telinga Sakura. Hembusan nafasnya terasa panas sekaligus menggelitik.

"_Damn _Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto membalik tubuh Sakura lalu mendekapnya sejenak. Ia kembali berbisik. "_Welcome to the party!_" Dan detik selanjutnya, Naruto berlari menjauh.

"Durian gila!" raung Sakura sangat marah. Ia terus meraba angin dan menyelidiki dalam kegelapan.

"_Guys, turn on the light now!_" perintah Naruto nyaring.

_BLAAAMMM_

Sakura spontan menutup mata karena silau dan butuh beberapa menit hingga ia bisa beradapatasi dengan keadaan lingkungannya. Beberapa mobil maupun sepeda motor nampak parkir melingkari sang gadis. Sinar kendaraan-kendaraan tersebut menyorot sosok Sakura yang tengah berdiri di tengah.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dimana Naruto?" teriak Sakura.

"Bernyanyilah, maka Naruto akan keluar!" balas seorang lelaki yang duduk di jok motor ninjanya.

Sakura menggeram marah. "Tidak mau!" sahutnya ketus.

"Bernyanyi atau kau mau kucium?" kata suara lelaki lain, berdiri di samping mobil _sport _hitamnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak. "Tidak mungkin jika aku melawan cowok-cowok mesum ini sendirian," batinnya.

Saat Sakura membuka mata, ia pun mulai bernyanyi. Lagu _Only Hope _yang dinyanyikan Mandy Moore berhasil dilantunkan gadis itu dengan baik. Suara merdunya terasa membius seluruh pendengar.

_PROK PROK PROK_

Gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana kala Sakura telah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Dari arah barat, tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis cilik berambut coklat muda dikuncir dua tegap.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan sebuah senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya. "Terima kasih ya Kak," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan ke depan.

Sakura membalas senyuman gadis cilik tersebut. Dengan ragur-ragu, ia menerima buket bunga dari sang gadis. "Kembali kasih. Siapa nama kamu?"

"Moegi. Aku fans kakak loh," jawab sang gadis menggebu-gebu.

Sakura tersipu. "Eh, terima kasih," ujarnya senang.

Sepersekian menit, ia melupakan kekesalannya pada Naruto juga laki-laki yang menggodanya.

"Wah, kau hebat Sakura!" seru suara cempreng. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan cengiran lebar. Tapi, dia tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak di samping mobil _sport _hitam.

_BUAGGHH_

Pukulan keras mendarat di kepala lelaki yang mengancam akan mencium Sakura tadi. "Jangan seenaknya menggoda gadis!" bisiknya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura sedikit menyipitkan kedua mata. "Durian gila! _Damn_," makinya tak karuan. Ia dengan cepat menghadiahi bogeman mentah di kepala lelaki yang dipanggilnya durian gila itu.

"Jangan sakiti Kak Naruto, Kak Sakura! Dia yang mengajak Kakak kesini, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya," sela Moegi sambil memegang lengan kanan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto sekilas yang sedang meringis lalu beralih pada adik di sampingnya. "Iya. Maaf," ucapnya lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin melepas kepenatan Moegi. Padahal dia masih anak-anak, tapi dia rela bekerja hingga jam dua pagi. Tidak seharusnya, Moegi bekerja keras seperti ini," kata Naruto.

Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya keras. "Ya ampun. Kamu hebat Moegi," ucapnya lirih. Dia langsung jongkok dan memeluk Moegi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat dua cewek di hadapannya. "Daripada melankolis seperti ini, lebih baik hidupkan musiknya sekarang. _Have fun guys_!" ujarnya.

Lagu bertempo cepat mengalun dari salah satu mobil, membuyarkan nuansa yang tercipta antara Sakura dan Moegi. Keduanya lantas melepas pelukan dan saling tersenyum.

Naruto menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan melompat-lompat semangat. "_Jump, jump, jump. Put your hands up! Get the party till the end_," ucap Naruto girang. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya secara lentur, mengajak Sakura untuk ikut menari dengannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku pulang sekarang. Dimana Ino dan Tenten?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Apa?" kata Naruto. Karena lagu yang diputar menelan suara Sakura, Naruto jadi harus bertanya dengan suara yang keras.

Sakura mencengkeram dua pundak Naruto kemudian berjinjit. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. "Taruhanku sudah terbayar kan? Aku mau pulang, dimana Ino dan Tenten?"

"Mereka bersama dua temanku," jawab Naruto.

Ketika Naruto kembali melompat, hal itu membuat tubuh Sakura tidak seimbang karena dua tangannya masih berada di bahu sang Uzumaki. Ia pun limbung dan spontan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto.

Wajah dua individu itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Nafas mereka juga berbaur menjadi satu. Dan seakan ada magnet, yang membuat sepasang iris biru safir itu tak melepas tatapannya dari sepasang iris hijau zamrud di depannya.

**…TOTL…**

Dua sosok tampak tengah berdiri dalam kegelapan. Satu sosok yang lebih tinggi melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping di depannya.

"Aku tidak suka malam. Karena awan tidak terlihat bila petang seperti ini," ucap seorang gadis-si pemilik pinggang ramping-sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang di belakangnya. Ia mendongak sekilas untuk menatap permadani langit.

"Tapi, bila tidak ada malam maka tidak ada siang Ino," sahut si lelaki yang menatap sayu ke depan. Ia sesekali menguap, menahan kantuk.

Ino terkekeh kecil. "Iya sih," ujarnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Sepertinya rencana Naruto berhasil. Anak kecil bernama Moegi itu terlihat senang bertemu Sakura," lanjutnya.

"Ya. Naruto memang penuh kejutan," kata si lelaki.

"Shika, bagaimana cara untuk menyatukan mereka ya? Aku tidak ingin lebih lama menutupi hubungan kita dari mereka," ujar Ino seraya menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Shika menaruh kepalanya pada bahu kiri sang gadis. "Biar waktu yang menjawab. Kita sebagai sahabat hanya bisa membantu dari belakang," jawabnya.

Ino mengangguk kemudian menggenggam tangan yang berada di pinggangnya. "Ya. Semoga mereka cepat bersatu," doa Ino lirih.

Shika diam beberapa saat lalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "Ayo ke arena pesta!" ajaknya setelah mendengar dentuman lagu. Ia ingin mengubah suasana hati sang gadis agar kembali ceria.

Ino menahan tangan Shika yang berjalan di depannya. Dan layaknya pergerakan petir, bibir Ino mendadak menyambar bibir Shika. Ketika Ino menjauhkan bibirnya, ia berkata, "Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat di tengah malam. Ayo!"

**…TOTL…**

Di area lain, nampak pula dua sosok yang berdiri dalam kegelapan.

"Naruto memang cowok yang baik. Dia peduli pada siapapun. Aku kagum padanya. Kamu beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti dia Neji," ucap seorang gadis sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kekar di sebelah kanannya. Kepalanya juga nyaman besandar pada bahu kokoh nan tegap itu.

Tapi, hanya satu kata yang terlontar untuk merespon serentetan kalimat gadis tersebut. "Ya."

"Aku heran melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Padahal mereka bertetangga sejak bayi dan selalu satu sekolah, tapi kenapa dua orang itu malah musuhan ya? Aku penasaran dengan cerita masa lalu mereka," kata gadis itu.

Kali ini Neji sekedar mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sungguh, pemuda yang kaku.

Gadis bercepol dua yang selalu berbicara panjang lebar itu menghela nafas pelan. Dengan kesal ia menghempaskan lengannya dari Neji. "Selalu begini. Kenapa aku terus yang banyak omong? Sesekali, tanggapilah aku dengan baik."

Ia kemudian memutar badan. Ketika ia hendak melangkah pergi, Neji menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya. "Disini banyak lelaki asing. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku Tenten!" perintah Neji dengan nada datar.

Tenten-gadis dengan cepol dua-merona hebat. Amarahnya langsung lenyap entah kemana. "Iya," kata Tenten. Beberapa menit belalu, Tenten kemudian mendongak menatap Neji dan satu ciuman lembut pun tercipta.

"_Let's start the party to night_!" ucap Neji ketika ia mendengar lantunan musik.

**…TOTL…**

Satu detik. Satu kedipan.

Dua detik. Dua hembusan nafas menyatu.

Tiga detik.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" seru Sakura kencang. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan keras.

"Cie, Kak Sakura dan Kak Naruto," goda Moegi sambil terkikik geli.

"Anak kecil dilarang sok tahu," kata Sakura jutek. Ia lalu memandang Naruto sinis "Durian jelek, dimana dua sahabatku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entah," jawab Naruto bingung sendiri.

"Taruhanku sudah lunas. Aku mau pulang."

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. "Lihatlah satu _battle dance_ dulu, nanti baru kuantar pulang."

Sakura mendecak sebal. "Tidak. Aku bisa pulang bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Sekarang, dimana mereka?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Sakura-_chan_. Tadi Neji dan Shikamaru yang mengamankan sahabat-sahabatmu. Lagipula, _battle dance _disini seru kok."

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi karena hadir di acara malam ilegal seperti ini," ejek Sakura.

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar. "Ini acara legal, Sakura-_chan_. Kami sudah mendapat persetujuan polisi kok. Anak-anakmelakukan acara ini, setiap sabtu malam minggu. Hanya saja hari ini spesial karena kedatangan kamu."

Sakura menggigit bibir, menahan senyuman malu. "Terserahlah," ucapnya acuh. Ia berjalan ke pinggir lingkaran kendaraan dan meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam.

"Yo, sekarang waktunya _battle dance_ yo. Antara Naruto dan Menma, yo. Si jabrik kuning di sisi kanan ialah Naruto, yo. Sedangkan si jabrik hitam di kubu kiri adalah Menma," pandu pria bertampang sangar dengan gaya rap anehnya.

Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya ke atas. "Yo, aku si Uzumaki Naruto, yo," kata Naruto antusias.

Sedangkan lelaki bernama Menma hanya diam.

_TIINN TIINN TIIINN_

Belasan lampu kendaraan serta klakson saling bersahutan. Menjadi pembuka _battle dance _dua penari tersebut.

"_Music_!" seru pria pemandu.

Saat lagu diputar, Naruto maju lebih dulu. Ia melakukan tarian hip hop dengan lincah dan tentu saja ceria. Giliran Menma, ia menggerakan tubuhnya bak robot. Dan _electrical dance _Menma, mampu menandingi tarian Naruto.

Tapi, sang Uzumaki tidak mau kalah. Ia mengayunkan kaki kiri ke depan lalu berganti kaki kanan. Dan gerakan _break dance_ Naruto berhasil unggul.

Menma tersenyum mengejek. Ia maju dan tetap melakukan _electrical dance_ di menit awal, namun berubah menjadi _break dance _di menit berikutnya. Rupanya, ia tengah menggabungkan dua jenis tarian sekaligus.

Ketika Menma kembali, Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk ke atas. "Yo, LMFAO, _please_!" seru Naruto nyaring. Lagu berubah. Naruto pun menghayati irama yang mengalun. Ia _shuffle dance _dilanjut tarian hip hop. Dan sebagai penutup, sang Uzumaki melakukan _break dance_. Naruto menukikan tubuh ke bawah dengan berpanutan pada tangan kanan yang menempel di tanah. "Yo, Uzu-ma-ki Naruto!" lantangnya semangat.

Perpaduan tiga jenis tarian Naruto sukses membungkam Menma. Dia berdiri mematung dan menatap rivalnya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Yo, _king of street dance! Uzumaki Naruto!_" ucap pria pemandu.

Sorakan kegembiraan pun memenuhi jalanan itu. Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas sembari menampilkan senyum puas. "Terima kasih semua," ujarnya bangga.

Menma menghampiri Naruto lalu menjabat tangannya. "Lain kali, aku pasti menang," ucapnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Yo, _next battle_!" seru pria pemandu.

"Eh, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang Paman Bee. Maaf," kata Naruto pada pria pemandu. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

Wajah Sakura menyiratkan kejenuhan. "Cepat telepon dua temanmu yang telah menculik sahabat-sahabatku!" kata Sakura tajam. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan area acara _battle._

"Dimana Moegi?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan mengekor.

"Dia capek dan ngantuk, makanya kusuruh pulang. Dia titip salam sama kamu. Katanya, terima kasih dan keren banget tarian kamu barusan."

Naruto mensejajari langkah Sakura. "Itu Moegi atau kamu yang bilang?" goda Naruto.

_BUAAGH_

Sakura mendaratkan pukulan manisnya tepat di kepala Naruto. "Tidak mungkin aku memujimu, durian," ejek Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil sebuah suara di depan sang gadis musim semi.

Sakura sedikit menyipitkan mata. Terlihat empat orang yang tengah berdiri menunggu di samping mobil Xenia putih. "Ah Ino, Tenten!" gumamnya senang. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, ia segera lari ke sumber suara.

Sakura merengkuh dua sahabatnya erat. "Maaf membawa kalian ke tempat aneh seperti ini. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Ino lebih dulu melepaskan pelukan. "Kami tidak apa-apa Sakura. Kami bersenang-senang disini. Ah, sudah pagi. Lebih baik kita cepat pulang," ujarnya seraya mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

**…TOTL…**

Empat orang turun dari mobil kala kendaraan tersebut telah berhenti di sebuah rumah.

"Terima kasih," ucap keempatnya pada dua orang yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Ya," sahut Shikamaru-lelaki berambut mirip nanas-seraya menginjak gas dan melajukan mobilnya pergi.

Naruto-satu-satunya lelaki dalam gerombolan-melirik gadis bermahkota merah muda panjang di sebelahnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. "Terima kasih banyak Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya.

"Sama-sama," kata Sakura acuh. Ia menelungkupkan tangan kanannya pada mulutnya, menutup uapan kantuk yang menguar. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, sang gadis musim semi bersin keras. "_Hatchih_."

Naruto menoleh lalu menanggalkan jaket jeansnya. Ia memakaikan jaket lengan panjang itu pada Sakura. "Maaf membuatmu keluar hingga pagi seperti ini. Apa orang tuamu tidak memarahimu, Sakura-_chan_? Aku bersedia tanggung jawab kok."

Sakura menatap jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya dan berganti ke cowok yang menampilkan raut wajah serius di sampingnya. "Papa dan Mama sedang keluar kota. Terima kasih telah peduli. Ayo masuk Ino, Tenten!" ucapnya seraya melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang," kata Sakura ketika daun pintu telah terbuka.

Wanita paruh baya sontak bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Selamat datang Nona Sakura!" katanya. Raut kelelahan tergambar jelas di wajah tuanya.

"Bibi Chiyo tidak perlu menungguku," kata Sakura tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa Nona. Saya tidak bisa tidur bila belum melihat Nona Sakura tidur."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih Bi."

Bibi Chiyo mengamati Sakura secara intens. "Nona, kenapa Anda pakai dua jaket? Apa Anda sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Tadi ada orang yang _over care_ denganku. Jangan dipikirkan Bi!"

Ino serta Tenten berdehem. "Ada yang mulai jatuh cinta nih," goda keduanya.

Sakura tertawa mengejek. "Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan cowok durian seperti dia."

"Hati-hati! Benci bisa jadi cinta loh," nasehat Ino.

Sakura mendengus. "Hal itu hanya terjadi dalam novel atau film. Sudahlah, aku capek. Ino, Tenten cepat tidur sana. _Bye_," katanya seraya menggerakan kaki ke kamar. Tanpa sadar, dipegangnya jaket pinjaman dari Naruto.

"_Baka_," gumam Sakura. Sebuah lengkungan tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

* * *

**Aku akan menanggapi beberapa guest ^^**

**Bumble bee: **_"Terima kasih atas sarannya. Dan memang, moegi ada sangkut pautnya sama permintaan Naruto"_

**Legend Madara: **_"Punya ide untuk tema fanfic NaruSaku yang lain?"_

**Manguni**: _"Tentu saja, mereka bersaing. Sai adalah pihak ketiga, tapi di chapter ini dia tidak ada. Next chap dia ada"_

**NaMIKAze Nara****: **_"Yei, tebakan kamu benar. Ada street dance sekaligus moegi"_

**Waraney dan dua guest: **_"Ini sudah update"_

**Chanon: **_"Ciuman? Pas chapter selanjutnya aja ya. Ada kejutan"_

**Matsuda: **_"Hahaha, di chapter ini mesumnya tidak seberapa. Next chap itulah sesungguhnya"_

* * *

**Cerita singkat**

**Eh, sudah sampai chapter tiga. Film Miley Cyrus jam dua pagi sungguh menginspirasi XD**

**Terima kasih telah membaca**

**Clue for chapter 4:  
Bersenang-senang, persaingan, matahari, lumpur, dan pantai**

**Sampai jumpa**

**TOTL - Summer Camp**

**Thanks for support guys**

_**All guest (un-log in review), ran haruno uzumaki, elfarizy, .indohackz, dheeviefornaruto19, gui gui M.I.T, adityaisyours, aurora borealix, spring field linda, and all silent reader**_

**Akhir kata.**

**REVIEW**

**~Please~**


End file.
